World Against One
by bubble-of-babble34
Summary: i wanna give you a summary so you'll read it but i don't know what to say that won't give it away!
1. Default Chapter

"Jack, please the last thing i need right now is your bullshit about sam! He's more than you think he is and i don't need you telling me who's right for me and who's not. I think of all people I would know who's right for me, not you!"  
  
"Fi i'm only looking out for you, I know more about Sam than you know and there may be some things that you're just not seeing and he's not telling you. Is someone that doesn't tell you everything really right for you?"  
  
"I can make my own bloody decisions now alright, I don't need you to do it for me any more and anyway it's not like i'm thinking about marriage or anything. Heck i'm only 16! It'll probably pass over eventually anyway so in the meantime, LET ME BE!"  
  
"You know Fi, you've.... ahhh it's not worth it. You think you know it all, then fine go get hurt, and when you do don't come crying to me becauseas you said, you don't need me anymore!"  
  
Jack walked out of Fi's room in a huff.  
  
"Part of growing up is experiencing love and hurt jack!!!", Fi yelled out to jack through the now slammed door. She then fell back on her bed and started to cry. She was kidding herself when she said she didn't need Jack anymore. Ofcourse she did and she always would. Although lately they had been having more fights then usual and she hated it! Mainly they were about her love life and Sam, her boyfriend, and that just made it worse. She loved Sam but loved Jack and somehow her love for sam was bringing with it pain and hurt from fights with Jack.  
  
"Not fair, not fair, NOT FAIR!" she said angrily into her pillow.  
  
Jack stormed down the stairs and slumped down onto the couch in the living room of their Hope Springs Home, next to Clu.  
  
"Well hello Sunshine!" joked Clu. "What was going on up there? I heard alot of yelling."  
  
"Stupid Sam again. I honestly don't know what she sees in him!"  
  
"Well Fi does have a great ability to see deep into people and like or love them for what's really inside. She can always seem to find the best in almost anyone!" Answered Clu.  
  
"True", sighed Jack, "I suppose that's why she has so many friends and why so many people like her."  
  
"Could be dude, could be. Anyway, I was gonna go for a run before it gets to dark, wanna come? Maybe we could grab a pizza on the way back"  
  
"Sounds Great", replied Jack, "I'm right behind ya man, all the way..... to pizza!"  
  
They both laughed, grabbed some money and walked out the door.  
  
Everyone was home that fall. The Bell family and the Phillip family. It was the first time in a while. Clu was in his second year of college and Jack was in his first, Fi was in her second final year at higschool and had a new love: Sam Wescald. They had been going out for around two months and were very happy but... Jack was distraught!  
  
Molly, Irene, Ned and Carey had just been to see a movie and were now eating dinner at the local restaurant.  
  
"I'm beggining to become a little bit worried about Jack and Fi. They seem to be arguing a lot lately. I think it's about Sam, you know, Jack being his protective self but Fi... she's not gonna let even Jack make decisions for her or help or anything. I mean i know it's her first proper boyfriend but I think it's tearing her and Jack apart. I don't know what to think or do!"  
  
Molly spilled her thoughts to all her comrades at the table.  
  
"They'll pull through Molly", said Ned, "they always do, no matter what the problem or how big. They're closer than two peas in a pod. Have faith in them Molly. Have faith."  
  
"I suppose you're right Ned. They are especially close and supportive of each other. It's just so strange, I mean, suddenly... they're growing up, my two little babies are really growing up!"  
  
Meanwhile at the pizza place....  
  
Jack and Clu came panting in the Pizza place. They ordered their pizza and sat down at one of the tables to wait.  
  
"Jack you know I was thinking, you really shouldn't let sam get to you. Let him and Fi be, their not doing you any harm dude. Let Fi find out these things for herself, I mean I know you just wanna protect her but in the end man, it is her life and there isn't much you can do. You've done all you can. Sorry dude."  
  
"Yeah I know Clu, I know she needs to experience all this herself but.... arrrgghh I dunno. Maybe it's just the sense that I might actually be losing her to some other dude. She's always kinda been mine, in the right sense of course, and now she's growing up and leaving me." Jack sighed.  
  
"Deep man, deep. I understand totally, HEY! I wonder if Carey ever felt like this at all? Hmmm I should ask." Clu gave a quick laugh at this thought.  
  
NUMBER 12, YOUR PIZZA IS READY. Came the call from the man at the counter. Clu and Jack jumped up.  
  
"PIZZA", they both cried then grabbed their pizza and began the walk home. 


	2. 2

Fi had been going to go over to Sam's house but decided that she needed the night home. So she cancelled and stayed home watching movies instead. Just what she needed, a good night at home watching movies.  
  
Just then Clu and Jack bounded in the door.  
  
"Mmmm what smells good.... did you guys get PIZZA???" Fi jumped up and ran over to the two boys.  
  
"Sure did Fi. Oh boy what are you watching?" Clu asked happily.  
  
"Oh, i'm watching Stand By Me and I also rented Scary Movie 2 and umm, OH grease. Just for fun." Fi laughed.  
  
"Stellar! Cool movies and Pizza, just the three of us. THIS ROCKS!" Clu grabbed a slice of pizza and jumped onto the couch. Fi looked up at Jack, slightly awkardly.  
  
"You, are gonna join us aren't you?"  
  
Jack paused for a second, looked Fi in the eye and then gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Fi."  
  
"I'm sorry too Jack." Then Fi started to cry. Just knowing that no matter what, Jack was there to comfort her and always would forgive her was enough to make her cry.  
  
"Fi, Fi what's wrong, what is it?" asked Jack in a worried voice.  
  
"Thank you Jack. Just thanks for everything." Fi let go of Jack and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Let's go eat pizza and watch the movie." said Jack.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
They both grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the couch.  
  
"This is my favourite movie!" exclaimed Fi. "And what's better, is that i'm watching it with two of my favourite people in the whole world!"  
  
"Aaaawww," said Clu, "that's so sweet, now shhhhh!"  
  
They all laughed and then settled down to watch the movie.  
  
At around 12:30am, the parents and Carey all arived home to find Jack, Clu and Fi all asleep on the couch with scraps of pizza lying around and grease playing on the TV.  
  
"Looks like they had a blast." Commented Irene, surveying the area. "Should we wake them up and get them to bed or just leave them there? They do look so snug and comfy!" They all laughed.  
  
The next morning Sam came over to see Fi. Molly let him in and told him that she was still asleep on the couch but seeing as it was 9:30 he was welcome to wake her up. He walked over to the couch and found a site that he wasn't really pleased to see. In her sleep, Fi had fallen onto Clu's lap and his arm was around her.  
  
"Erhem! Fi, time to wake up Fi. I've come over to see you." Sam attempted to wake Fi up.  
  
"Eh, yeahwhaddyawant, iwanmoresleep leammealone." Fi opened her eyes. "Oh, hi Sam. This is a surprise, I didn't know you were coming over"  
  
"Obviously," he said looking at Clu and the position Fi was in on him.  
  
"Huh? What do you.... oohhh no no no it's not like that. We rented some videos last night to watch and fell asleep on the couch. I must of just fell onto Clu." Fi explained.  
  
"So you cancelled our date to hang out here with him." Sam looked at Clu again.  
  
"Noooo, I wasn't feeling well last night and I was sad because Jack and I had another fight so I stayed home and watched videos, and Sam, Clu's just a friend ok."  
  
"Ok, ok I suppose it just didn't look good when I came in. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Replied Fi. She gently lifted Clu's arm of her and walked over to sam, giving him a quick 'good morning' kiss. "So why'd you come over?" She asked.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason other than to see you?"  
  
Just then Jack stormed out of the room. They didn't realise that he'd been awake and just lying there.  
  
"Wow! Didn't he wake up on the wrong side of the bed!" Said Sam.  
  
"Oohh nooo," growned Fi before she chased after him. "Jaacckk." Once they were out of earshot from Sam, Jack swirled around to face Fi. "Why is he here? I mean ok I finally accepted that you love him but does he have to come here this early in the morning for no reason!"  
  
"I don't know why he's here Jack. He said he just wanted to see me. And no I didn't invite him he just turned up ok!" Fi replied slightly irritably but she had to admit. She had actually been quite happy just hanging out with Clu and Jack and didn't want that to end yet.  
  
Sam walked in. "Hey Fi, wanna go somewhere for brekkie?"  
  
"Sure. Where do you wanna go? Hey what about we make some brekkie and take it to the park?"  
  
"Sounds er great. Or we could go to Gina's Cafe'. They do nice breakfast." Sam was somewhat hesitant about the park idea. Fi on the other hand had thought the park was a great idea. In the end they went to Gina's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Fi flopped down on Jack's bed just as Clu walked in. "Hey Fi"  
  
"Hey Clu. What are you doing?"  
  
"I was just gonna use Jack's computer. What about you? You look kinda sad, did something happen today?"  
  
Fi sighed. She knew she could tell Clu anything. She could trust him with her problems and secrets. And what was best, was that he actually listened to her.  
  
"No, I had a fine day it's just that. I dunno something with Sam. He didn't want to have breakfast in the park, fair enough, but then he didn't wanna go minature golfing or go to the pool or anything. It's like he didn't want to be seen doing anything immature or uncool with me. I mean, I don't know, I could be wrong but that's what it seemed like. He wanted to do stuff like movies or when we went to the park the only thing he'd do was walk and talk or try to kiss me-constantly!"  
  
Clu wasn't silent for a moment before he said anything. "Has he always been like that?"  
  
Fi thought for a minute. "He's always been more... sophisticated I suppose. But he used to be more fun then that. Now it's like he's getting more....SERIOUS!" Fi sat up. "That's what it is. He's probably trying to make the relationship more serious. Clu I don't think I really wanna get more serious. I just wanna have fun and enjoy the carefreeness of being a teenager while I can."  
  
"Well," replied Clu, "I suppose you'll just have to make that clearto him."  
  
"You're right." Fi hopped up, walked over to Clu and gave him a hug. "Thanks Clu, You're always there for me." She gave him a big warm smile and walked out of the room.  
  
Clu felt happy to be the one that was there for Fi, giving her advice when she was down. It made him feel so helpful. He smiled as he thought about it.  
  
"Hello, Oh hi Fi!" Sam answered the door.  
  
"Hi Sam. Listen, I need to talk to you in private. Is this an ok time?  
  
"Um, sure, yeh. What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Well can I come in?" Fi walked in. They both went into Sam's room. They sat down, there was a silence before Fi broke the ice.  
  
"Sam, I noticed yesterday that you were a bit.... well you weren't yourself. You seemed er, more self concious. And I was wondering if er... you were getting more serious, I mean getting more serious in this relationship and trying to, well yeah wanting to get more serious?"  
  
There was a pause while Sam contemplated the question.  
  
"Well Fi, you know I love you heaps and I just thought I spose that maybe it was time to go further. Get deeper you know?"  
  
"I love you too Sam but it's not like we're thinking about marriage. I don't know if I wan't to get more serious yet. It's not like me."  
  
Sam looked at Fi. "You're so hot! Did anyone ever tell you that?" He stopped seeing the look on Fi' face, "Ok, sorry. If you're not ready for it then, i spose that's ok, I mean what can I do?"  
  
Fi grinned, "Thanks Sam! I knew you'd understand! Anyway I have to go, My mum's got a gig tonight and I have to help set up."  
  
"Ok," replied Sam, "Catch ya later then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fi enjoyed the walk home. It was a nice sunny day and everyone was out and about. Infact it was so nice that she decided to stop at the park by the lake and watch the ducks.  
  
There were always plenty of people feeding the ducks. It was sometimes funny to watch all the ducks going for one bit of bread and pushing each other out of the so so as to be the first duck to get to the bread. Rather like humans, she thought and then chuckeled quietly to herself.  
  
She stayed by the pond for so long just watching and thinking that she completely forgot to go and help everone prepare for the gig. She suddenly remembered and started running towards the place where the show was to be held. Sh rushed around corners and down busy streets, dodging people with prams and shopping bags. Past the shops, past another park, up past the school, and then through a little alley that she thought was the right one.  
  
she came to the end of the alley and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a wall for a dead end but some weird pink light was shining through. Suddenly the wall started to crack, there was a very loud bang that she was sure must have been heard all over the town. Then nothing. Silence. And she was standing facing the brick wall. No light was shining through and the wall was perfectly intact.  
  
"What the hell was that!" That was the last thing she remembered thinking before she vomited and passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, girl, wake up. C'mon get up for god's sake. Jeez, what do I have to do to get a chick to wake up these days. Why is she lying here anyway?"  
  
Fi slowly regained conciousness and opened her eyes. WOW, she thought, Is that just the best looking guy or what!  
  
"Um who are you?" Asked the guy.  
  
"I'm Fiona, who are you?" Fi was still trying to remember what had just happened and why she was lying in this dirty alley.  
  
"Name's Jake. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeh, I think so," replied Fi.  
  
"Good," said Jake, "Now I can go, done my one bloody good deed for the day. And you can piss of too, this is our alleyway!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Fi confused, "Well you're not very nice are you."  
  
"No-one asked you, doll face."  
  
Fi hurredly got up and started running down the alley to the street. She definantly didn't want to stick around there any longer. As she began to walk to her mum's gig, she tried to figure out just exactly what had happened. As she walked along the busy footpath she realised that people seemed a bit different. They seemed, ruder? They'd snarl if you looked at them and shove you out of their way instead of just dodging you. Man she couldn't wait to get back to the safety of her family.  
  
She finally got to the hall where her mum was playing.  
  
"Hey guys! Wow you wouldn't believe it out there, everyone is so rude and acting kinda strange."  
  
Everyone just looked at her and grunted. Molly called across the room to her.  
  
"Fiona stop blabbing and help. Where the hell have you been, there's a bunch of things to be done that have your name written in permanent marker all over them!"  
  
"Yeah," called Jack, "The rest of us have been working our butts off and you've been where exactly?"  
  
Fi looked at them all strangely. Why were they being so mean to her, ALL of them!  
  
"Sorry!" She yelled and then ran off to the toilets. This was definantly not right!  
  
In one of the hallways she bumped into Clu. She kind of expected him to yell at her too but he didn't.  
  
"Woah, chill Fi. What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"You're not angry at me Clu?" Fi was surprised.  
  
"Dude, why would I be angry? Because you bumped into me? Why would I care."  
  
"Oh my gosh Clu! That is such a relief. Everyone is being so mean. I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Hey Fi, slow down, come sit in here and tell me about it." Clu lead Fi into a spare room. They sat down and Fi told him everything, right from when she'd left Sam's house.  
  
Clu sat there shocked. He knew Fi had a knack for finding weird stuff. Heck everyone knew that! But this was beyond strange! 


	3. 3

Sam lay on his bed thinking about Fi and their little talk earlier. She's so pretty, he thought. Is that all he loved her for? Because she was good looking? No, he wasn't like that. He was sure he liked her for her. He had to admit though, he had felt more self concious when they were at the park and she was mucking around. How immature! Wanting to feed the ducks! People would think he was such a dork. And ofcourse he was looking out for her too. I mean surely she would appreciate that he didn't want people to think she was a freak. And this paranormal stuff that she was into, he really didn't get that! Witches and ghosts indeed!  
  
He sat up. He suddenly realised there was something very important to decide. A question that he, up until now, didn't think he'd actually have to think about.  
  
Did he actually love Fiona Phillips? And what's more, did he love her for her and not for her looks?. . . . . . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clu could see the look of utter bewilderment and worry in Fi's eyes. He was very worried about her. He had to admit, no-one had been mean or rude to him.  
  
"Clu, do you. . . . do you believe me?"  
  
"Fi, you know i'll always stick by you whether I believe you or not."  
  
Fi looked Clu in the eye. Looking for some kind of sign of what he was thinking.  
  
"Yes Clu I know you're always there and I love that, but do you believe me?"  
  
Clu could see tears starting to well up in Fi's eyes. NO, he didn't want her to cry, it wasn't fair for her to be sad. Suddenly a thought struck him, Fi was hardly ever this sad and distressed unless either something horrible, possible paranormal, had happened to her, or if she'd had a big fight with Jack. So it must be true. He replied.  
  
"Yes, I do believe you Fi, and I'll do anything I can to help you."  
  
That was it, Fi burst into tears as she gave Clu a huge hug. Then she gave the slightest smile.  
  
"Well hurry up then, we have to investigate!"  
  
Clu just laughed. "Where do we start?"  
  
Fi thought for a while, then slowly she answered. "I, I think we should go see Sam, then we'll kida retrace my steps from there. Then we'll check out the alle. . . ."  
  
"The what Fi?" Clu asked.  
  
"Well the alleyway where I thought the wall burst open, but er. . . Some guy woke me up there and told me to get lost 'cause it was their alleyway. He looked pretty tough."  
  
Clu looked at Fi. She was obviously scared of the alley and this guy. "Jerk! What kind of a guy does that. Don't worry Fi, if he comes we'll just tell him to piss of or i'll beat him up for you!"  
  
Fi laughed. So they headed on their way to Sam's house.  
  
Fi rang the doorbell. They heard loud stomping, then the door opened and Sam appeared.  
  
He looked at Fi. "Whaddya want now? You already saw me this morning."  
  
"Hey what's your problem man, she came to see you alright is that so bad?" Clu was annoyed already. How could Sam speak to her like that. He'd already seen her cry and he couldn't stand for anyone to be horrible to her.  
  
"Clu, chill. Please let me handle this." Fi knew Clu was just looking out for her but he was definantly not normally like this. Suddenly Sam broke in.  
  
"Are you here for a reason or not cause if you aren't then i'll thank you to leave me alone. You've bothered me enough just by coming here, you weren't invited!"  
  
Fi's patience gave way just as Clu got his fist ready. Fi could see he was trying very hard to restrain himself.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong with you? Why are you being so horrible." Fi knew this was a pointless question, it was obviously the same reason as everyone else. "Sam I need to speak to you."  
  
Sam sighed in annoyance. "Ok, you can come in. But you're airhead friend here can't." Sam gave Clu an evil smile.  
  
"Hey," yelled Fi, "Don't you dare talk about Clu like that. It's not like you at all! Clu is here WITH me."  
  
Sam snarled and they all walked into the living room. Clu was trying extremely hard not to knock Sam out. Is this what Fi meant? He wondered. Is this what everyone was acting like? He sure hoped not!  
  
Fi made out as if to speak but then stopped. She thought for a second. What exactly could she ask that would get her the answers she needed? If this was some kind of weird spell then everyone probably didn't realise they were being horrible. Then something entered her thoughts that was so obvious that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it before. Why was everone being mean EXCEPT Clu? He was still his normal, kind, loving self. What kind of a spell was this? She turned to Clu.  
  
"Clu, um, I noticed that everyone was rude except you. Your the only one being kind to me."  
  
Clu thought for a minute. "Well atleast you know you'll always have one true friend to stick by you." HE tried to smile and to get Fi to smile. It sounded dumb but it was the only answer he could think of.  
  
"Sam, um we're gonna go, maybe we'll talk later?" Fi got up to leave. Pulling Clu with her they rushed out the door with Sam yelling something about wasting time in the backround. Clu turned to Fi confused. "Aren't you gonna talk to him after all?"  
  
"There's nothing I can ask." Fi replied shortly. "Come on we have to go to the alley."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was getting dark and Molly was beggining to worry about Fi and Clu. Fi hadn't come home and Clu had just dissapeard completely, no note or anything. Her show was set to start in an hour. Was that enough time to go out and look for them? Mind you, this wasn't the first concert Molly had done while being extremely worried about Fi's where abouts. Everyone else were obviously worried aswell. In the past hour she'd seen and done her fair share of pacing.  
  
She was about to call Jack over to send him looking when she thought again. No, she couldn't afford for him to get lost aswell. She'd just have to wait and have faith in her daughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clu and Fi sat in the alley. They had traced steps up to here trying to find reasons for everyones strange behaviour. Now they sat trying to piece it all together.  
  
"So, 1. everyone's being mean to me, and Sam was mean to you too. 2.It all happened after the wall exploded beacause people were fine before that. 3. You're the only one that's still acting normal. I think that's all we know!" Fi listed everything they knew  
  
"Bummer," replied Clu, "That's not gonna get us far!" They sat in silence for a while more thinking of any possible reasons or ideas. Fi started by thinking about the wall, the light was pink. . .that was kinda an emotions colour, was that anything? Ok so the the wall had burst and, she couldn't really remember anything else except things looking normal for and instant before she passed out. Then she thought about Clu. Why was he the only one not rude and horrible? Was he protected somehow? There had to be a good reason that he was the only normal one. Was this a lesson of some kind? Was Clu just too kind that the spell couldn't penetrate enough to have an effect. Woah! Her head was spinning, too much to think about!  
  
"Er, Clu. I kinda want to head home now. I'm really tired and everything."  
  
"Oh, yeah sure Fi. I totally understand." They both jumped up and headed home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The hall was packed with people waiting in anticipation, to hear Molly Phillips sing. Molly looked out through the curtains in the hope of seeing Fiona and Clu. No sign of them. She sighed. Maybe they'd been really tired after whatever they did today and just went back to the bus to sleep. Yes she was sure that was it.  
  
Despite her anxiety, Molly gave a great concert with the end of the show causing people to stamp their feet while yelling ENCORE ENCORE!  
  
All very tired and worried, they packed up and headed back to the bus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fi lay on her bed. She could of sworn she had atleast 8 peoples thoughts all in her head swimming around and around and around. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Eventually she gave up the idea of sleep completely and lay there to think about everything. This was certainly one of the most confusing and horrible paranormal things that had ever happened to her. Why her? So she'd thought that maybe it was some sort of lesson. What kind of leson was this? And what had caused it?  
  
Clu lay on his bed thinking about everything. Why was this happening to Fi? She was such a kind and sociable person. Who would want to turn the world against her? The sound of foot steps filtered through into his room. Everyone must be home. This was the perfect chance, he had to go talk to them! He went upto Fi's door to get her. No answer came when he knocked. He opened the door slightly to see Fi lying in her bed asleep. But it wasn't peaceful sleep. Even he could see she was having troubled dreams. Man he had toget things back to normal!  
  
Hey guys, how was the concert? Clu walked into to where everyone had just sit down. Irene jumped up. A look of both relief and anger on her face. Uh oh, thought Clu. Bring on the yelling. But it didn't come!  
  
"Where have you been Clu? We were so worried! You just dissapeard. Where's Fi?" Irene had Clu in a big hug. Molly was up too. "Yes where is Fi? I was worried sick."  
  
"Um," Clu didn't know where to begin. He was so confused. Why were they being so nice? Was Fi's thing fake after all? What could he say? Everyone was staring, waiting for an answer. He had to get Fi. "Um, well. . . i'll get Fi so that she can tell you where she's been." It was the best thing he could think of to say. He rushed off to get Fi before anyone could question him further.  
  
"FI, Fi I really need to talk to you!" Clu banged on Fi's door. She quickly opened it.  
  
"What?" Fi, who had just been asleep and didn't know that everyone had come home, looked at Clu curiously not knowing the cause of his excitement. Was it excitement she wondered.  
  
"Come in." Clu bounded in and hurredly shut the door.  
  
"Fi, their home! I went out to say hi expecting them to be like you said, all rude, but they weren't they were normal and they didn't know where we'd been and our mums said they'd been worried sick and. . . ." Clu trailed off when he saw the look on Fi's face. "They were normal Fi!"  
  
Fi plopped down onto her bed. She was tired of this. The one time she'd just wanted everything to be normal. Ofcourse she loved all this paranormal stuff but if just for once. . . She let out a big sigh. "Clu, i just don't know, it's unfair. What do you think? 


End file.
